


Wet-nurse

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [28]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Gen, Lactation, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Grayson can’t seem to settle.Slade would chalk it up to the whole ‘hero teaming up with villains’ situation. But he knows better. He’s teamed up with NIghtwing many a time and while bitchy, the omega hero has never been this jittery before.Of course normally Grayson still has contact with one of his heroic chicklings.Or: Dick has a habit of nursing younger heroes. Slade plans on Rose taking advantage of that fact.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: DC Omegaverse [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Wet-nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea I’ve been meaning to write for a while. Set during the period in Nightwing where Dick worked with Slade and Slade basically threw Rose at him any way he could. Be here he keeps throwing her at Dick as “pup”. 
> 
> Pairings: One-sided Slade/Dick
> 
> Warnings: lactation, breastfeeding a like… 14 year old, Slade being a creep

Grayson can’t seem to settle.

Slade would chalk it up to the whole ‘hero teaming up with villains’ situation. But he knows better. He’s teamed up with NIghtwing many a time and while bitchy, the omega hero has never been this jittery before.

Of course normally Grayson still has contact with one of his heroic chicklings.

But Slade hasn’t seen any of them around Bludhaven. And Grayson hasn’t vanished in any way that would indicate he’s gone to visit them.

And _that_ will be why the omega can’t seem to get comfortable.

“How’s the pressure going?” Slade asks after Dick winces and shifts in his chair again – the shirt of his fabric apparently starting to chafe.

“What do you mean?” Grayson asks, his eyes sharp.

“When’s the last time you let someone nurse from you?” Dick can fight like the best of them Slade well knows. But he’s also a doting omega at heart who can’t help but nurse any sad pup that passes his way. And the Bat seems to always have pups in supply for him – probably to ensure he’ll stick close to the nest. “It’s gotta’ be starting to get pretty tender from it.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need your concern,” Grayson says, because he’s also a bit of a brat. He goes to cross his arms but once again winces when the fabric rubs his chest.

“You don’t have to act all tough. We’re helping each other out here remember.” Sure there might be more at play on Slade’s side of the deal but it’s still a deal.

“I’m fine,” Dick says again, eyeing Slade warily. Because he thinks Slade’s going to offer to help personally.

And, sure, Slade could. He doesn’t think there’s an alpha around who knows that Nightwing is always producing and doesn’t wonder if they could get a taste. There is a bigger game at play though and Slade has learned that some game need patience and the right bait to drop their guard.

“Rose, come in here.”

Rose all-but immediately appears, still wearing the dress Slade picked out for her to play up her youth and ensure Grayson saw her as a pup he needs to protect.

“Yes daddy?” Rose says and Grayson’s lip curls at it. Exactly the reason Slade convinced Rose to refer to him as such.

“Are you hungry?” Slade asks and Grayson’s eyes go wide, apparently catching onto Slade’s game.

Yet Slade doubts the omega will actually be able to say no.

“Always,” Rose says, her own eyes honing in on Dick. She wants to satisfy a different hunger and in due time Slade will get that for her as well.

For now they need to be patient and have Dick decide he has to protect her. The best way to do that is to get those maternal hormones so strong in him working against him.

“Well, are you going to make the girl go hungry?” Slade asks, gently running his hand through Rose’s hair as she rests it against his side, putting on her best pout.

Grayson wants to say no. That is clear in his eyes. But it’s clear how uncomfortable he is from not having any relief in so long. To the point where it is a risk to his focus.

“Fine,” Dick says, hanging his head back in defeat. “Come here Rose.”

Rose almost skips over. Pressing herself against Dick’s side and nuzzling her face into his chin. Submissive, but in the way a pup is, trying to get the pack omega to give them their needs.

Grayson can’t help himself but nuzzle back at it. Tugging the collar of his shirt down to reveal his full breast.

Rose doesn’t need to be told what to do despite it likely being years since she was last given the opportunity to nurse. The instincts of a pup still in her despite her having had presented alpha. Will remain with her for a couple years more.

She latches on to Grayson’s breast earning a hiss from the omega.

“Careful,” Grayson says, his nipples no doubt especially tender from lack of use.

“Can you really blame her?” Slade asks, walking over. “She’s been denied this comfort for so long.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Dick snaps, but his hand moves to cup Rose’s head and hold her in the best position. Slade almost impressed she doesn’t take offence, but he supposes the trade off is worth it.

Grayson’s eyes keep watch of Slade the whole time.

“You don’t have to stay so high alert – nobody is going to attack while both your guard is down,” Slade says. He knows deep down Grayson enjoys nursing the younger heroes he takes under his wing. If he didn’t he wouldn’t keep letting them nurse until the age he does.

If Slade can get him to think of Rose with a similar level of fondness it will be harder for the omega to walk away from them.

“You don’t have to stay here and watch,” Dick says. Slade isn’t sure if the words are from defiance or self-consciousness.

“Allow me the chance to see my daughter happy. She is the last child I have left.”

It’s cruel to remind Grayson about Grant and Joey when Slade knows he carries more than his fair share of guilt over their deaths. But Slade also knows he’s testing the omega’s tolerance by watching, and the reminder will give Slade a bit more leeway before Grayson bucks.

Rose is helping too. She breaks off feeding to nuzzle against Grayson’s chest and it pulls the omega’s attention away from his anger at Slade.

Always so weak to pups that one.

Once Rose settles into nursing again Dick returns to glaring at Slade. Which is to be expected.

Give it time though. The more Dick bonds with Rose the less he’ll be willing to abandon her and the more he will allow Slade to get close until eventually he will by their side permanently.

And who knows – maybe the next pup Grayson will nurse will be a little sibling for Rose. And a pup actually birthed by him.


End file.
